


【哈德/授翻】Savages

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mpreg, Top Harry Potter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 自从遇见Draco，Harry就开始害怕满月的夜晚。他同样害怕的还有他的朋友散发着一股美味的气味，他还怕他那可怕的对肉欲的需要。Harry知道Draco有一个秘密，但直到他开始研究一种古老的狼人文明时才意识到这个秘密的严重性，他的朋友强烈希望他忘掉这个秘密。而Harry也有自己的秘密，他会想尽办法找出真相。AUby: Polly Weasley原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836117（顺道过去给太太点小红心呗）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	1. Savages

【我们骨子里都是野蛮人

衣冠禽兽，结婚生活

到底还能指望些什么？

我们只是学习爬行的低级生物

我们骨子里都是野蛮人

衣冠禽兽，结婚生活

真相隐藏在我们之中，从生至死

我们只是学习守规的动物①】

||Savages, Marina and the Diamonds||

“…所以，根据传说，这个地区有一大群狼。”Harry在给朋友看的地图上标了一个地方。“我相信，如果我们去那里，我们可以看到……”

“Potter，你知道这是个传说吧?”Draco问道，眼里充满了戏谑。他们都在大学里学习历史，主修人类学，而且即将一起完成进行了四年的工作。Harry是实地工作的专家，研究考古遗址，获得观察、挖掘和保存这些发现的许可。Draco则更喜欢实验室工作，比如年代测定、环境保护、碳14、研究和出版。自从他们开始合作以来，他们发表了许多文章，找到了无价之宝，得到了很多钱。但在那时，Harry完全被一个传说迷住了:月狼(Moon Wolve）的传说，一个隐藏了几个世纪的狼人古老部落。对Harry来说，这是一种私人的亚特兰蒂斯，Draco试图让他的同伴忘记它。不是因为他认为Potter疯了。恰恰相反。那是因为他知道那是真的。

事实上，月狼并不是一个传说，它只是非常善于隐藏。许多年前，在他决定离开之前，Draco就是其中之一。14岁时，随着青春期和成年期的到来，他发现自己拥有家族遗传的Omega基因，这迫使他屈从于狼群中所有非Omega的狼。他决定离开。他的姨妈——一个爱上了人类却被社群排斥在外的Omega——收留了他，他在人类中完成了他的学业。幸运的是，他们的嗅觉很差，在繁殖期，没有人能闻到他的气味。他们往往是更友好或更具有吸引力，这与他在狼群里多年所见的疯狂完全不同。他甚至有几次回到过那里——从未在繁殖期——假装是一只Alpha。他确实有那样的身姿，修长而高大的体格，还能很好地伪装起自己的性格，但他尽其所能地避开部落里的头狼——Tom Riddle。他是一只残忍的狼，相信一切都属于自己，用铁腕统治社会。Draco之所以能重获自由，是因为他父亲是Riddle的左右手，同样也因为他的姨妈，她是家中唯一的女Alpha，也是首领的伴侣。

月狼曾经很容易地隐藏在人类中间，这是因为他们完全控制着自己的转变——在大约10岁的时候，他们在父母的帮助下学会了这一点。每一次满月都是繁殖期。性欲增强，信息素也变得更强，并且渴望交配。就Draco而言，他尽他最大努力去抑制住屈服的欲望。他甚至试图完全压制住那只狼。他不吃肉，不做爱——在任何场合——任何情况下他都不会变形，即使是在当需求变得几乎无法忍受的满月的时候。

现在Harry想去找月狼，Draco理解，但不能让他去。首先，他不想暴露自己作为Omega狼的身份，其次，也为了他朋友的安全。Harry不知道这些，但他想找到狼的愿望不仅仅只是好奇，还有怀恋。在Draco和Potter一起度过的第一个月圆之夜中，他艰难地发现Harry也是一只狼。

还是一个Alpha。

这是Draco第一次难以抑制住满月的冲动，从那以后，他学会了在那些日子里远离他。关于为什么他不在狼群里，或者为什么他不知道自己是狼，金发男人有好几个理论。最有可能的解释是，他的社会已经被摧毁，或者在人类中解体了。但不管怎么说，Draco很难与Potter保持距离，更难不屈服于他，但他坚持了三年半。总有一天，他会发现一只比他更顺从的公狼或者母狼。到那时，他想张开双腿的冲动就会减弱。

“就像猛犸象是传说一样，”Potter沉溺于他的宣言，他轻佻的语气把金发男人带离了他的世界。他脸上带着Draco喜欢的那种自鸣得意的笑容，即使Draco永远也不会承认这点。“来吧，我们至少得去看看!如果这是真的，我们将开启一个新的研究出处。这会证明狼人是真实的，也会证明魔法是真实的。来吧,Draco!这将会变成今年的研究热点!”

“这是一个疯子的研究!我们糟蹋多年来做得很完美的工作就为了寻找不存在的东西……”

Harry哼了一声，坐在椅子上，神经质地抚弄着头发。Draco知道他不会放弃，他太顽固了，但他希望Potter会放弃。Draco站了起来，走到办公室里的自动咖啡机前，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“我们应该查看另一个地方。我们已经得到许可了。”他说着，喝了一口咖啡，又坐了下来。

“行吧。随你的便。”Harry用那种根本不同意的口气说。Draco叹了口气，摸了摸Harry放在桌子上的手。他不想让他难过，但他需要保护自己和他的同类。

他们讨论了他们原来那个更老、更“安全”的计划，Malfoy注意到他的朋友对这个计划不感兴趣，所以谈话很快就结束了。当他回到自己的房间时，他不知道向Harry隐瞒真相是否明智，但他同样意识到这是最好的选择。

——

Harry承认相信一个传说有点疯狂,但令人无法忽视的事实是，有几个证据证明它是真实的:几个世纪以来，各种报纸大量报道着巨大野兽的袭击,图片、图纸、实物证据,更不用说,对他来而言的,那些私人的东西。满月对他而言是绝对的殉难。他的听觉变得更好，嗅觉也更敏锐，甚至他那糟糕的视力似乎也变得更好了，以至于他不需要再戴眼镜。

更不用说那可怕的对肉欲的需求了。

从15岁开始，这个问题就一直存在着。他很早就失去了童贞，这么多年来，他有太多的床伴，甚至其中有40%的人他都记不清了。更大的问题是，在遇到Draco之后，情况变得更加更加糟糕。自从几年前他们决定合作以来，Harry就开始认为他的问题很严重，也许他是变态(②）加上那需要被严加保护的病态需求。每个月圆之夜，那个金发尤物本来就已经很诱人的香味会变得更加令人无法抗拒，这使得Harry不得不离开他的房子，否则他就会犯下罪行。并不是说他从来没有想过要和Draco在一起。五年前他们在大学里相遇时，Harry和他并不亲近，但这种需求是如此强烈，以至于他花了几个月的时间试图勾引那个金发尤物:最后他被拒绝了，比这更糟糕的是，他深深地的爱上了他。

现在，每逢月圆之夜，他都得离开家，花上一个星期的时间去泡吧，和几个同伴一起去汽车旅馆——他当然得照顾好自己——设法去平息那毁灭性的欲火，它会在他见到Draco时夺走他的心神。

不过，他也有对Draco生气的时候，就像今晚。是的,他想研究狼的传说的愿望是私人的,他当然不能告诉Draco他认为自己是他们的后代——但是Malfoy从来没有如此激烈得反对过任何项目,即使是那些已经被证明是徒劳的。他想知道Draco拒绝踏上这段旅程是否有他个人的原因;他是否迷信着什么。事实上，如果那个金发男人不想去，Harry可能就要一个人去了。

他的思绪被轻微的脚步声给驱散了。他把目光转向声源，忍不住笑了。他疯狂的生活给了他一份奇妙的礼物:一个头发像煤炭那么黑、眼睛像夏日天空一样湛蓝的小生命。这是一个错误，一个意外，但在有了他之后，Harry再也不是以前的Harry了。

“爸爸…我睡不着……”小男孩说着，把小手放在Harry的膝盖上，顺着腿往上爬，窝在爸爸的膝盖上。“能让我跟你睡吗……？”

Harry笑得更开了，他在男孩的额头上吻了一下，亲昵地拥抱了他。三、四年前，在Draco拒绝他之后不久的有一天，Harry几乎疯了。他太激动了，充满了欲望，喝得酩酊大醉，醒来时发现自己和他最好的朋友之一躺在床上，一丝不挂，两人都不知道是怎么回事。Luna笑了，拥抱了他，她也和他一样赤身裸体。她说，现在他们俩经历了一场谁也不会记得的伟大经历。

两个月后，金发女人说她怀孕了。

现在他有了一个可爱的小家伙，他们决定称他为Saturn(土星）。Luna是一位天体物理学家，大部分时间都在研究天空，这也让她几乎没有时间做任何事情。因此，Saturn几乎一直和他的父亲生活在一起。Harry和Luna仍然是朋友，他们也仍经常一起出去。Luna不想和任何人谈恋爱，而Harry同样遇到了一个他爱上了一个不想要他的人的问题。不管怎样，他会说他有一个幸福的家庭，尽管不是传统的那种。

“你为什么睡不着?”他问。小家伙只是更紧地抱着他，他抓着他的衬衫，把拇指塞进嘴里。“Turi……”

“辣(那）里有hin多噪音……(③）”他仅说了这个。Harry知道他的小耳朵很敏感，但他怀疑这是否是男孩现在窝在膝盖上的原因。他自己的耳朵和他的孩子一样灵敏，除了他家附近鲜少经过的车辆，他什么也听不到。Harry知道他儿子的感受。这种感觉在小家伙心里应该是非常强烈的。这是一种非常亲密、本能的东西，他甚至无法解释。他想要亲近，需要身体接触，需要感受家人的温暖和拥抱。很长一段时间,接近某人被拒之门外,即使他不让他的孩子睡在他的床上 - 世界各地的心理学家倾向于主张孩子们应该睡在自己的床上 - 他也有过想紧紧拥抱着他的儿子，和他一起入睡的渴望。

Harry从未见过他的父母。据抚养他长大的姨妈姨父说，他们死于一场车祸，而Harry活了下来，只是额头上有了一块形状怪异的伤疤。他从来没有怀疑过，因为如果他的父母还活着，他的姨妈和姨父就不会收留他了。或者说……给他一个壁橱睡觉。他从不觉得自己是那家庭的一部分。每天晚上，他都梦见父母的拥抱，梦见自己依偎在他们身边，舒舒服服地睡在一起，那是一种怎样的感觉。现在，作为一个成年人以及一个孩子的父亲，他不想向他的儿子否认这一点，这使他想到他不仅想和Saturn，也想与Draco一起睡觉。

金发男人睡在他的房子里已经有段时间了。在Saturn出生之前——甚至在他有了他之前——Malfoy卖掉了他的房子，并买了一块地，从零开始建造了一个“完美”的家。在建造的过程中，Harry为了不让Draco花更多的钱租房子，他把自己的房子作为栖身之所。三年半过去了——由于建筑公司出了几个问题，又迟了将近一年——Malfoy还住在他的房子里，他对于住在这里感觉很舒服。

在那些月圆之夜里，金发男人的气味使Harry几乎要发疯了。他感到一种强烈的渴望，一种绝望的需求，他无法思考，他需要出去，驱散笼罩着他身体的这股狂暴的能量，而不是就简单地打破对方卧室的门。

他不知道Draco是否感觉到他的变化。在那些夜晚，金发男人把自己锁在卧室里，只有在有了Turi之后他才出来。而Harry则养成了在这些日子里把孩子交给Draco照管的习惯，他的儿子为他着迷。“Ondie”快来这儿“Ondie”快来那边，“Ondie”这么说的，“Ondie”说了。Draco讨厌这个绰号，因为这是Harry取笑他的产物，他叫他“blonde”来激怒他。而Saturn听到了，现在这个男孩再也不叫他别的名字啦。想到这里，Harry笑了，他把男孩抱得更紧了，还闻了闻他的头发，那里闻起来有股婴儿的味道。他注意到Saturn也朝他嗅了嗅，Harry轻声笑着，然后他意外地听到附近有一个沙哑的声音。

“他又从床上跑开了。”Draco穿着睡衣，双手叉腰。

“显然，你也是。”Harry说，一看到那个准备睡觉的年长者，他先前的愤怒就烟消云散了。他是如此的美丽。不管从哪个角度看，Harry的情绪好转起来。当Draco内疚地轻笑了一下时，他也忍不住笑了。

Harry张开双臂，Saturn坐在他父亲的腿上，咧着嘴笑着，Harry觉得这个笑容就像是他和Draco的混合体。除了苍白的皮肤、尖尖的鼻子、瘦削的下巴和大大的蓝眼睛外，Saturn没有太多地方像Luna。除此之外,他的手势、说话、走路和玩耍的方式都很像Harry,而且经常的,这个男人能够看到他复制着Draco的许多习惯,比如皱眉头、金发男人生气时扭动嘴唇的样子又或是严肃时踱步的样子。

“Ondie!Ondie!让我和你一起睡吧!”男孩问,跳进了金发男人的手臂。他习惯性的在空中抓住了他,把他抱在胸前，用前臂支着Saturn,一只手手垫着他的屁股,另一只挤压着他圆润的脸颊,使小宝贝撅着像小鱼般的嘴。Harry笑了，因为Draco和Saturn在一起时，比平时和任何人在一起都要显得轻松得多。他对这孩子的态度很自然，仿佛生来就是要照顾孩子似的。Harry知道，Draco没有意识到自己发生了多么大的变化，但这个黑发男人从来不会厌倦欣赏他们在一起，Saturn的眼睛反映着Draco的语气。Harry一想到这情景，心里就感到一阵温暖，尽管他的身体已经疲惫不堪，但他仍不想睡觉。

“当然可以，puppie。”Draco说着，举起一只手，挠了挠小男孩的耳后，那孩子喜欢这个。“你应该去睡觉。”他看着Harry，总结道。“我正打算明天出去，你觉得呢?明天是星期天，电台说明天天气晴朗。”

Harry微笑着，他知道Draco会以这种方式为之前的误会道歉，然后他接受了，在Draco把Saturn带到自己的房间之前，他给了小家伙一个晚安吻，并向他保证他会梦到天使。

——

当他们在第二天出门的时候，天气真的很好，阳光明媚，尽管因为凉风的关系，他们仍需穿一件轻便的毛衣。Harry拿着一个装有毛巾、食品和餐具的背包,他们要去动物园。而Draco,像往常一样,他发着牢骚,亲吻着Saturn的脸颊，把他搂在怀里,逗着男孩笑,拿着他的毛衣,而Draco脸上明显的酒窝也使他甜蜜的男孩笑了笑。Harry看着他们在一起的画面，忍不住像个傻瓜似的笑了，他的胸口隐隐作痛，因为每当他想起Draco不想要他，而且永远也不会要他的时候，他的心总是很痛。

当他听到一声问候时,他的思绪被打断了。他转过身来,认出了他的邻居Figgs太太,她又一次的推着装满猫粮的手推车。

“Saturn今天真英俊!你们要去散步吗?”她问。Saturn转向她,张开他胖乎乎的手臂，回答道。

“我们会看到一头漂亮的大狮子!(④）”他说，Draco点点头表示同意。

“还有很多猴子。别忘了猴子，”他补充，Saturn也点了点头。

“我喜欢猴子!但我更喜欢dwagons(龙)!但这里没有dwagon……”男孩撅着嘴说，然后转向Draco。“但是妈妈说天空中有一只dwagon。”他摸着金发男人的鼻子说道。

“是的。那就是我。”Draco说道，男孩笑了起来，就像他在他身边经常做的那样。

Figgs太太看了他们俩几秒钟，然后看向Harry，朝他笑了笑，好像她什么都懂了，然后说了声再见，朝自己的房子走去。这个微笑让Harry有点太在意他们一起的画面了，他走向自己的车，等待Draco把Saturn放到他的婴儿座椅上。他们看起来就像一家人。Harry认为自己和Draco、Saturn是一家人，但他必须永远记住，金发男人不希望这样。他们是朋友，而且将永远是朋友，不管Harry在满月——或者其他什么月亮——时的感受如何，如果他对自己诚实的话。

“我们走吧?”Draco问道，关上车门，系好安全带。Harry只是傻笑了一下，他打开了引擎。

——

和往常一样，他和两个Potter在一起的日子很愉快。Draco永远不会承认他有多爱这两个像太阳一样主宰了他生活的人。他不由自主地绕着他们转，想要靠近他们，感受他们在他怀里的热度。他知道他不应该太接近Harry。首先，他不能让Harry知道他是一只狼。这就引出了第二个话题，那就是不能让Harry发现自己是Omega。作为一个…

Draco讨厌成为Omega有一个特定的原因。在青春期之前，男孩和女孩在生理上是不同的。即使当他们变形时，他们年轻的身体仍然是Beta，闻起来也像Beta，因为当他们处于狼形态时，这种气味要强烈得多。然而，在青春期之后，他们的身体发生了变化，除非他们仍然是Beta。Omega女孩会长不大。她的胸部会更丰满，她的臀部会更宽，从而适合生孩子，满月时她的气味会更明显。Alpha小子们会变得又高又壮，气宇轩昂。他们通常都有一个强有力的身躯，而Draco一直以为他将会是一个高大、强壮、威风凛凛的Alpha。

14岁时，他经历了人生中最痛苦的变化，失望之情难以抑制。

与其他人不同，进入青春期的Omega男孩改变的不仅仅是他的骨架。渐渐地，他的睾丸会退入体内，而阴囊中央的疤痕开始形成一个开口，慢慢地露出一个完美成形的阴道。在三个月的时间里，男孩们会经历可怕的疼痛，因为他们的子宫第一次开始正常工作，卵子开始形成，到处都是血。Draco一直知道Omega女性会流血，当然还有Beta女性，但他没想到他也会这样。要想瞒过部落的其他人几乎是不可能的，他们在远处就能闻到血腥味，这使得Draco不得不故意划破自己的手和膝盖来掩盖这种气味。他宁愿成为一个女Alpha，让她的阴蒂长成阴茎，让她的睾丸成熟，使它生长，但仍会保持在她最初的身体内部。

他的母亲安慰他说，这很正常，他家里的大多数男人都经历过同样的事情，随着时间的流逝，他会找到一个伟大的Beta或强大的Alpha来交配。

交配。Ugh。

Draco没有找到其他的解决办法，于是他只好离开他在伦敦北部一个完美的外围村庄的宅邸。这个部落实际上是孤立的，而且这里没有人出现，也没有人发现有一个狼部落住在那里。相比之下，狼可以随心所欲地离开和归来。当然，他们认为Draco想离开是很奇怪的，但作为一个生物学上的成年人，他可以做任何他想做的事。于是他去了姨妈Andromeda的家，在找到一份好的实习工作并最终与Harry Potter生活在一起之前，他一直住在那里。

而他疯狂地爱上了这个该死的Alpha。

但是他怎么能告诉这个男人他并不完全是“男性”呢?如何让Harry漫不经心地接受Draco不是人类，而是有两种形式的性高潮的Omega狼人呢？尤其是在月圆之夜，他弄伤自己的手腕，自我抚慰，直到喊出Harry的名字，筋疲力尽之时?

没有别的选择，只能隐藏，隐藏他的本性，隐藏他的真实身份。这当然很痛苦，但这是为了保护他自己。也为了Harry的安全。还有Saturn的。

——

Harry当然不明白这些事，他一有机会就钻进车里，朝他的研究所的方向奔去。而Draco正忙着写他们所做的最后一项极其乏味的研究的文章，Saturn在幼儿园里，他从两岁生日起就一直在上幼儿园。过了七到八个小时，Draco才打电话来问他到底在哪儿。金发男人有一个想要控制自己生活的坏习惯，而Harry也有一个坏习惯，那就是放任自己被Draco控制。不了解Draco的人会认为他是最可爱、最温柔的朋友，而实际上他是一个控制欲很强的怪物，做事讲究条理，而且有很多小规矩。的确，对Saturn来说，这所房子比Harry独自生活时要安全得多，干净得多，但有时这个黑发男人觉得自己在家里像个女仆。

但他没有抱怨。这些电话温暖了他的心，那表明Draco真的关心他。他有那么多规矩，因为Draco觉得Harry的家就是他的家。然而，Harry不在乎他是否有一个好同伴。他的身体一直在为他而战，努力让Draco跟他在一起。有时他觉得自己再也无法忍受了。他受不了令人发狂的需要，再这样他会犯罪的,但接下来的一个星期,当他看到Draco疲惫的面容,还有眼睛周围的黑眼圈,稍微勉强的微笑时,他知道金发男人也感到了同样的麻烦,在这几周里,他确信里面还有另一个原因,更深层次的原因,不仅仅只是那个Draco不喜欢他的事实。

这就是他为什么仍保持着这种没有回报的爱，并努力想在别人身上也找到他想要与Draco分享的爱，但他知道他永远也不会的。

当他到达这个地方时，他惊讶地看到一个古老的村庄，那里有非常维多利亚式的老式砖房。他把车停在一个看起来像教堂的地方，注意到周围没有其他汽车。现在，这是他最喜欢的部分。他走开了，环顾四周，想找个人给他讲讲这个传说。远处有一个公园，一些孩子在那里玩，虽然有点……Hm……以一种激进的方式。当他走近时，孩子们停止玩耍，带着敬畏看着他时，他吃了一惊。一个小男孩甚至朝他的方向闻了闻空气。

“嗨,早上好……?我能和你的父母谈谈吗?”他尽量友好地问道，一个女孩咬着她的下唇，目不转睛地盯着他，然后说，“你有一双绿色的眼睛。”

Harry觉得这种说法很奇怪。是的,他有。这是什么意思?

“是的，自从我出生以来……但我真的想和一个成年人谈谈。你能带我去找个人吗?”他问，这次是那个女孩，她扬起小鼻子，闻着风，然后抬起手，指着公园对面的一所大房子。

她走开了，Harry跟在后面，虽然他觉得奇怪，其他孩子在他们走开时并没有回到他们的游戏中去。他的心告诉他离开。那个地方的气味很奇怪，有些沉重，他心里的某个角落不喜欢这里。气味越来越浓郁，随着他们越接近那座大房子，Harry越想跑回家去。

“在这里。他是我们的领袖，他会帮助你的。”女孩说，然后转身回到公园，把Harry一个人留在厚重的木门前。

Harry鼓足勇气，抓起门上的大金属环敲了三下，期待着知道这个首领。他从来没有那么紧张过，也不知道自己为什么这么紧张。

没过几分钟，门开了，一个衣着讲究的男管家应声而来。

“想和Riddle先生谈谈吗?”他问，Harry本能地往后退了一步。他穿着一身黑衣服，与他苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。他的头发齐肩长，并且又黑又油，他还有着一双黑眼睛和一个鹰钩鼻。

“是的。我是Harry Potter，一名人类学家。我想在这个地区找个工作，我想找个熟悉这儿的人谈谈……”

但Harry没能说完。那个面无表情的人的眼睛睁大了一点，他喃喃地念着那个年轻人的名字，然后把他拉了进去。

“跟我来。”他命令道，Harry觉得有必要把他送进地狱，但同时他也需要这个信息，所以他不情愿地跟在另一个人后面，等着他关上门，沿着一条长长的走廊走着。

这所房子里里外外都专横跋扈，虽然年代久远，可能是祖传的。他被带到了客厅，天花板上挂着一盏大吊灯。大窗户让阳光透进来，照亮了坐在长沙发上的两个黑影。有一个男人，皮肤苍白，头发乌黑发亮，显然比房间里的每个人都要年长，但却有着不同寻常的美丽。那人站了起来，Harry为自己发现这个人的美丽而感到很羞愧。当他站在那里专心地看着Harry时，Harry感到了极大的威胁。在他内心的某个地方，他想要征服他，使他顺从，毁掉他那张美丽的脸，让他知道自己的位置。但Harry控制住了自己的感情，他回想着自己上一次想到这么荒谬的事情是什么时候。

“主人…这个男人来到门前，自称是一位名叫Harry Potter的人类学家。”男管家说道，Harry用眼角的余光看着他，咬着舌头，控制着不让他说自己不是自称是Harry Potter，他本来就是。

“Harry……Potter?”Riddle——至少Harry认为他是Riddle——如此厌恶地说出自己的名字，以至于人类学家想着是否自己已经认识他过，他在脑子里搜索了一圈，但什么也没找到。“你是怎么到这个地方的?”

“就像我说的，我是个人类学家。我研究古代文明，而我对月狼的研究把我带到了这里。所以我想知道有没有人知道……”

“月狼?我们在这里就是被这么叫的吗?”Riddle笑了，坐在沙发上的女人也跟着他笑了。Harry感到越来越紧张。这是他第三次被人打断，他讨厌被人打断。“你……Potter。我以为他们已经灭绝了……多久?三十年?”那人问。Harry注意到男管家走了，便往后退了一步。那个女人也站了起来，Harry觉得更不舒服了。他的头开始疼了，嗓子也哑了。他的肌肉很紧张，他内心的某种东西想要离开，他不知道那是什么。“但不…显然，这男孩还活着。藏在麻瓜中间，没有魔法的白痴……不要误会我，我还是找了好久，但最终还是放弃了。我当然没想到你会回来找我们……但显然我必须完成这项工作，为着你直接来找我。”

“你在说什么呢?我不知道你是谁。我甚至不会问你是怎么知道我的名字的，因为我的名字出现在各种杂志和文章里……”

“你会很快死去的，别担心。”Riddle说着。惊讶之余，Harry看着他的皮肤颤抖、舒展着，他平静的脱下昂贵的衣服。当衣服掉下来时，他的皮肤被拉长、撕裂，大量的血顺着他的身体流下，同时一层毛皮从缝隙中露出来。他意识到那个女人也在变，当Harry看着那个男人的脸时，他发现他的嘴被撕成了两半。一声嚎叫从里面冒出来，咆哮着，露出尖利的牙齿。Harry没有看剩下的部分，他只是转身尽可能快地朝出口跑去。他听到身后的咆哮声和一声高吼。他的脚在光滑的地板上滑倒了，心砰砰地跳着，绝望极了。

我要死了，他想。至少Draco和Saturn在一起。他们是安全的。他们是安全的。

当他走近门时，他看到门开了，他几乎高兴得呻吟起来。咆哮声越来越高亢，也越来越近，他用尽全身的力气朝车子跑去。尽管如此，他也知道他没有足够的时间冲进去，打开引擎，开着车逃走。他回头一看，那里并没有像他预期的那样只有两只狼，至少有六只，他尽可能地数着，黑的和白的。他感觉得到肾上腺素在他体内飙升着，当他奔跑时。他试图快速思考，躲进一条狭窄的小巷，那会使最大的狼无法通过。他的双腿疼痛，膝盖也在抱怨，强烈的能量爆发让他最初放松着的身体无法轻松承受。他的肺在灼烧，而他早就放弃用鼻子呼吸了，取而代之的是通过嘴巴用力吸气。当他离开小巷时，他注意到有两只狼跟着他，其中一只穿过了屋顶。当Harry跑向他认为是出口的地方时，他感到眼睛里充满了绝望的泪水。他不会成功的。他觉得自己的腿越来越软，绝望中，他想放弃。就这么让狼群追上来，带着绝望结束吧。

然而，他还没来得及想清楚，一种熟悉的气味就扑鼻而来。他跌跌撞撞地倒在地上，翻滚着，嘴尝到了沙子和鲜血的味道。他抬头看着，远处有一所房子，四周是高高的草丛、杂草和枯树。一座废弃的房子，大得足以知道它来自一个富裕的家庭，但由于废弃的时间太长，以至于他确信无论谁拥有这所房子，都不会把它收回来的。

“我以为他们已经灭绝了……多久?三十年?”

当他意识到这些话的含义时，他内心的某种东西变得如此坚定。房子是空的。没有人从窗户往外看，也没有人在街上看。对他们来说，Harry不过是另一个……他叫他什么来着?一个发现了月狼避难所的麻瓜。他会死。他会像他的家人一样死去。被那些想要毁灭他的血统的致命野兽所袭击。

他的血统。

他的狼血统。

Harry把目光移向那群迅速靠近的人，他把怒气放了出来。他把一切都发泄出来。释放出他当时感受到的所有仇恨，肾上腺素、力量、悲伤和恐惧。他把所有的东西都释放了出来，伴随着一阵爆炸般的痛苦。他能感到自己的肌肉在撕裂、在扭动，皮肤在湿润，血液在身体里流淌，他的视力在变化，而他的身体在适应变化，直到他变成了一头有着愤怒的绿眼睛的黑狼。他的衣服散落在地板上，撕破的衬衫、裤子和鞋子掉落在他褪去的皮肤和破碎的眼镜附近。他凭嗅觉认出了Riddle，靠着那身又黑又厚的毛皮认出了他的女Alpha。他抬起头来，高吼一声，露出牙齿，宣布着自己是Alpha。

他们对视了几秒钟，然后Riddle用牙齿和爪子扑了上去。其他的狼并没有参与战斗，它们只是通过嚎叫来表达自己的阵营。两只黑色的Alpha在争夺着Alpha的位置。这是本能，Harry听从内心的命令，但这还不够。这是他的第一次转变。一切都很痛，他的脚不结实，尽管他有强烈的意志，但他没有足够的力量来对抗一直是狼的Alpha狼。当锋利的爪子戳进他的肩膀，撕裂他厚厚的皮肤时，他发出了一声尖叫，他别无选择，只能转身逃跑。像他以前从未有过的那样跑。他的爪子虽然疼痛还流着血，但却结实而灵活。当他穿过小路的时候，好像根本没有碰到地面似的。当他想起钥匙在他丢弃的衣服里时，他朝汽车冲去，然后跑回家。

他需要Draco。

他需要带他离开那里，否则他会受苦的。他们会追随着他的气味，带走他的家人。他们会带走他……他需要Draco。Draco…所以他为此奔跑。奔跑着，即使在痛苦中，奔跑着，他渐渐地离开了村庄和狼群。渐渐地，他的肩膀不再流血了，但他还在跑。他不能停止。他必须保证家人的安全。必须保护他的puppie和Draco……他不能忘了Draco。

他不知道跑了多长时间，但当他到家时，已经是晚上了。他不知道该怎么变回去，但就算他变回来了，也是一丝不挂的，还没有钥匙。所以他不停地抓挠着门，哀嚎着，希望Draco能听见，并过来为他开门，不把他一个人留在外面，让他在寒冷中受着伤。

当Draco出现时，他的怀里没有Saturn，这是很罕见的，他似乎很紧张。他肯定是闻到了远处的血腥味，并不知道该怎么办。

“你这个傻瓜!白痴!袋子里的跳蚤!我告诉过你别去追逐他们!”Draco一边咒骂着，一边紧张地把大灰狼抱在怀里，把他拖进屋里，关上门。当他看到血和深深的伤口时，他发出一声低低的悲叹。Draco的眼睛里闪着泪光，但他的脸颊是干的，他的手是坚定的。他关切而深情地搂着Harry，每个动作、每个眼神都流露出明显的担心。Harry看着他，注视着他的反应，疼痛开始剧烈起来。由于肾上腺素的作用，他以前从未感到过的疼痛现在完全的袭来。他躺在地上，头枕在他那只完好的爪子上，当Draco用盐水和纱布擦拭他的伤口时，他轻轻地呜咽着。Harry看得越多，就越相信Draco知道月狼的事。他肯定也知道Harry的事，所以这意味着他可能知道会发生什么事。他的疑问渐渐消失了，昏昏欲睡。这意味着他们必须离开，狼群会循着气味找到他们，但是他现在没什么力气，所以他无法抑制的陷入了沉睡。

——

Harry醒来时，他觉得很安逸，一动也不动。他很暖和，受着庇护，全身都很放松。他移动手臂，在他经常睡觉的地方的附近寻找着那个孩子，他发现他蜷成一团，胳膊抱着他的毛绒狗，他的鼾声很轻。Harry慢慢睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现Draco躺在那里，一只手抱着Saturn,另一只手抓着Harry的衬衫。他看上去很紧张，甚至在睡梦中也是如此，他的手紧紧地抓着两个Potter。

Harry抬起一只手，抚摸着Draco的脸，当看到他靠了过来时，Harry的脸上露出了笑容。他慢慢地睁大了眼睛，盯着那个黑发男人看了几秒钟，然后，松了口气？

“下次我说不要，你就不要。明白了吗?”Draco生气地皱着眉头要求着，但Harry只是笑着点头。

在Harry打破沉默之前，两人躺了一会儿，双手相触，并留意着他们间的男孩。

“你什么时候知道的?”

Draco过了一会儿才做出反应，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，把目光移开，然后叹了口气，开始说话。

“从我第一次搬到这里……满月的时候……”

“真让人受不了。”Harry总结道，Draco紧张地笑了笑。“这就是你不和我在一起的原因吗?因为我……嗯……?”Draco用冰冷的指尖碰了碰他的嘴唇，他让这些话在空气中消失。Harry再也没有理由隐瞒真相了，不是吗?从他追着Riddle开始就已经把一切都毁掉了，显然首领不会接受他的部落里出现了一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的Alpha。

“我出生在那里，Harry，”Draco说道，一只手梳理着他的头发。“我是他们的一份子。这就是我为什么知道你也是。”

Harry想了一会儿才明白过来，而当他反应过来的时候，一切都说得通了。月圆之夜是无法忍受的，因为另一只狼的气味。他需要从另一只狼那里来表达他的统治地位，另一只他需要控制的狼。他一直对性上瘾。这并没有改变。尤其是在满月的时候，他需要和Draco做爱。这并不意味着他在其它日子里不需要它，但满月已经变得更加难以忍受。现在他知道为什么了。

那里有一种特别的氛围，一种自Harry遇见Draco以来就一直渴望的安宁和安慰的感觉。他不知道Draco为什么不想和他待在一起，但现在他知道了，这不是因为Harry是狼。还有别的事。某件金发男人不想告诉他的事，但Harry现在不想知道。他用一只胳膊撑着自己，另一只手扶着Saturn。当他慢慢靠近Draco时，他闭上了眼睛，平静而又顺从，Harry只想品尝他的吻，享受他们之间的那一刻。

然而，当他能够感觉到另一个人的呼吸时，铃声响彻了整个屋子。他低声咒骂着，从床上坐了起来，想着谁会在这是出现在他家里。Saturn睁开眼睛，皱着眉头，因为他的睡眠被打断了，他立刻转向Draco，抱住他的腰，想继续睡觉。当看到Draco抱着男孩时，Harry笑了一秒钟。他从床上站起来，看着睡衣袖子下面裹着绷带的手臂。他一定是在睡梦中恢复了人形，那样Draco就可以妥善处理他的伤口了。他光着脚走过大厅，下了楼梯，进了客厅，一边舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，一边望着窗外，想看看外面是谁。

当他看到谁在那里时，他的心跳停止了，肩膀绷紧，他的心开始砰砰直跳，因为他看到Riddle的一个心腹把自己使劲往门上撞，门的铰链因此被撞断。他感到自己的血消失了，喉咙哽住了，绝望包围了他。

“Harry……?”他听见身后的楼梯上传来Draco的声音，怀里抱着Saturn，他的脸困惑而警觉。

“带着Saturn走!”Harry说道，他的呼吸急促，双手颤抖着。

“我知道你在那儿，Potter。我能闻到你。我闻到你的恐惧……和…Hmm…一只小狗。太顺利了。打破这扇门。”Harry听见门外Riddle的声音，他拿起他眼前看到的第一件东西:一盏灯的灯柄。

“走!”Harry几乎是命令道，他的眼睛里燃烧着他会失去生命中两个最重要的人的前景。“一切都会好起来的。现在离开!”

Draco并不想走。他知道他可以留下来战斗。他是一只比Harry强得多的狼，受过更多的训练，当然也更有能力，但当他感到一双小手因恐惧而颤抖时，他无法拒绝Harry的请求。他想说他爱他。他的意思是说他后悔没有一直和他在一起。他本想说，如果他受伤了，他会很痛苦的，但他只是点点头，上楼，跑到他的房间，锁上了门，把Saturn放在床上，并加强了警惕。他是Omega，但是的，他并不软弱。他也不是很勇敢，但至少他会尽力保护他的家人。

当前门在狼群的重压下屈服时，Harry本以为自己已经准备好了。但他没有。他永远不会准备好那样的战斗。尽管他已经尽力了，他还是不能再进行变形。当他看到五只强壮有力的狼走进他的家时，他认为他不能被视为一个懦夫，他要为家庭而战。

当第一只狼攻击他的时候，Harry已经准备好了。灯的重量正好，他击中了他的耳朵，狼大叫一声倒在了一边。这给了他们一个空隙，使得其他三只可以跳到他身上。从那以后，一切都变得模糊不清。他感到有爪子像刀子穿过黄油一样刺穿了他的皮肤，撕破了金发男人精心包扎的绷带。这让他的心很痛，怒火越积越多，但这还不够。他不能!每当有一只狼推击他时，他意识到自己很强大。但他们比他强壮得多，而且数量还多得多，这超过了他的承受范围。

他又踢又推又攻击。有两只被击倒了，但Harry只打中了一个。有一只狼，其中一些在帮忙，但他不确定是谁。于是他停下来环顾四周，那成为了他的一个错误。最强大的首领Alpha张着嘴扑过去，直接攻击他的脖子。Harry举起胳膊，他被愤怒地咬破了肉。他发出一声痛苦的喊叫，血涌向胳膊，他能感到肌肉里的骨头裂开了。

在房间里，Draco只是抓着门，他的眼睛里充满了泪水，一种巨大的愤怒在他的内心升起，因为他没有在那里，没有帮助他。当他看见Harry变成了狼，在门口遍体鳞伤，就像一只被遗弃的流浪狗时，他感到极度的绝望。当他拥抱着Harry的身体，知道他还活着，尽管有危险，他感到如释重负……但现在他就在那里，徒劳的，等着轮到他们死。

然后他听到了那声轻微的哭声，看了看床。Saturn胖乎乎的手里捏着那只填充玩具狗，水汪汪的眼睛，脸蛋红扑扑的，泪流满面。

“Daddyyyy……!”他轻轻地抽噎着，整个小小的身体颤抖着，啜泣着。“我要我daddy!我daddy很疼……去找他，Ondie……去找他……!”

Draco眯起眼睛，跑到男孩身边，把他拉进怀里，坐在床的另一边，把孩子搂在自己身上，感觉男孩的身体在颤抖，他哭着要Harry。但他有保护他的使命。虽然他的脸颊是湿的，但他会为了现在依赖着他的孩子而坚强的。

在客厅里，Harry一脚踢开了Riddle，Riddle的一块皮肤随之一起飞了出去，鲜血滴在地板上，在他脚下留下了一个血坑。他抬起头，听着那低低的呼唤。Alpha狼露出了卑鄙的笑。当Harry听到他儿子的哭声时,他得到了力量，他再次转变着，皮肤快速的伸展,撕裂，这标志着他将成为一头雄伟的狼。在他的转换完成之前,Harry攻击着Riddle,他露出牙齿,抓着他的脸,狠狠地撕裂年长者的皮肤，并将他撞击在墙上。在那一刻，他真正的明白了，另一只狼也在他身边战斗，在他与Alpha的战斗中，他抓住了剩下的狼。想要保护的欲望战胜了他所感到的任何痛苦或恐惧，Harry用他所有的力量来维持这一刻，用他的爪子，用尖牙去咬那只威胁着他的一切的狼。他的领土。他的家人。他的生活。Harry猛地一爪子往Riddle身上飞扑，把他紧紧地钳制在沙发上和门上，有力的咬向他的颈静脉，尖牙刺破柔软的肉，紧紧地咬着，让对方的脖子浸在血里。Harry扯下Riddle脖子上的一块肉，扔到客厅中央，对还站着的其他狼低声咆哮。

我是新的Alpha，他怒吼着。这是我的家。消失。

其他的狼看起来仍然很愤怒，但还是不情愿地低下头，他们服从了。Harry深吸了一口气，然后恢复了常态。他几乎感觉不到自己的手臂。他知道那里会有一道可怕的伤疤，需要几个星期才能恢复，但这是值得的。那只狼不会再威胁他了。

其他的狼也恢复了人形，管家也在其中。他眯起眼睛望着Harry，走到他面前，碰了碰他的肩膀，停了几秒钟后，看着他说道，

“你的眼睛是绿色的，”Harry还没来得及问为什么这很重要，他就说，“跟你妈妈的一模一样。一个Beta，生下了唯一能和Riddle竞争的Alpha。”

Harry吞下了包含着血的铁锈味的唾沫，这一切开始有了意义。那个人——他叫Snape——把其他狼以及尸体给带走了，Harry走上楼梯，Draco迎了上来，扑到他怀里，紧紧地搂着他，看着他的脸，好像第一次看见他似的。

“你没事。你没有死，”他笑了，捧着Harry的脸，在他的嘴唇上印了一个Harry苦苦等待了许久的吻。Harry用他那有力的臂膀搂着他的腰，把他深深的拉进一个渴望的、激烈的吻中，在Draco喘不过气来的时候，他才恋恋不舍的和他分开。“我差点死在这里。别再这样了!”

“我尽量记住。”Harry笑了笑，然后跑上楼，把Saturn抱在怀里，让男孩搂着他的脖子。那之后，Saturn一整天都没有离开父亲的怀抱。

那天他们也没有打扫房子。Snape派了一些Omega来做这件事，其中一个甚至提出帮Harry疗伤，Draco几乎咬了她一口，他让她去做分配给她的工作。Harry胳膊上的伤口很难看，Saturn根本不想离开他的胳膊，所以这位金发男人的工作有点复杂，但也不是难办。Harry浑身是血和汗，他需要洗个澡，但他太累了，什么也想不到。Draco——这个人应该被封为圣徒——就是那个把他拖进浴缸，把Saturn从他的胳膊上拿下来，并给他洗了个澡却没有弄湿绷带的人。Harry知道，与狼群的战斗只持续了不到十分钟，但这却像经历一场漫长的战争。他的身体是如此的疲惫，以至于他将毫不犹豫地选择连睡三天。

Harry被拉到床上，穿好了衣服。从气味上看，他知道那不是他的床，是Draco的，但Harry什么也没说。他只接受了他头发上的爱抚，以及他怀里的男孩那令人安心的重量。

“几点了?”他问。几秒钟后，德拉科回答了。

“十点三十二。”

“Saturn…他需要吃过敏药……”

“在中午。我知道。放松。你很困。”Draco说，Harry只是点点头。是的……很疲倦…

——

Harry并没有连睡三天，他只睡了一整天。第二天早上，当他醒来时，Saturn正推着他的肩膀，带着气恼的脸和紧闭的嘴唇。

“Daddy!醒醒呀!你睡太多啦!”男孩用手捂着他的脸说。Harry能感觉到胡茬压着男孩的小手，他微微一笑，抬起他那只完好的胳膊，搂着他的腰，把他拉向自己的脸，亲吻他的前额。

“唔…你的味道真坏!”Saturn抱怨着，Harry只是笑了笑，集中起他去洗手间洗漱的精力。

大约一个小时后，当他出来并寻找着一件容易穿的衣服时，Saturn已经在那儿了，令他吃惊的是，Luna也在那儿，一边喝着茶，一边和Draco说话。

“嘿，我听说有人忘了怎么做他们的工作。”Luna向他打招呼道，她从她坐着的椅子上站起来，给了他一个拥抱，然后坐回到自己的位置。“我告诉过你检查这些地方的时候要小心。它们都很陈旧，随时会倒塌。”她说道，Harry从眼角的余光里看到了那只微笑着的小龙(Dragon）。

“接下来我会记住的。”Harry边走边说，以便准备早餐，但Draco把他推到了椅子上，在他面前放了一盘烤面包、鸡蛋和熏肉，还有一杯咖啡。

“留心你的手臂。不。不是我干的。Luna做的。谢天谢地她在这儿，不然你今天早上就要吃鞋革了。”Draco说。Harry笑了，然后开始吃东西。直到这时，他才意识到自己饿坏了，在往盘子里再加了两次食物之后，他才真正感到饱了。

他们谈了几个小时。这显然是Luna一个月里不上班的日子，因为她不急着离开。这使Harry意识到，由于最近发生的事情，他已经忘记了时间，现在他才想起今天是什么日子。尽管如此，和她在一起还是很愉快的，看到她对孩子是多么的温柔和深情，尽管她不习惯和孩子呆在一起。Saturn很喜欢她，当她要离开的时候，他依偎在她的胸前，像极了一只小狗。

“嗯,我要走了……而且我会带着这孩子和我一起，”Luna说道，Harry皱起了眉头。他没想到会这样。

“他的背包在沙发上。”Draco说。Luna走过去拿他说的包，她把背包搭在肩膀上，微笑着，好像她知道了什么似的。

“玩得开心,男孩们。我下星期再来。”她说，让Harry和Saturn吻别，然后把睡着的小男孩放到她自己车里的婴儿椅上，接着坐在驾驶座上开走了。

Harry转向Draco，不太明白是怎么回事，直到那个金发男人给他看了他的手机， 日历被打开了。那里有一天被标记成了事件。

满月。

Harry咽了口唾沫，抬头看着Draco，挑起了眉毛。金发尤物笑了笑，把手机放在桌子上，轻巧流畅地坐到Harry的大腿上，吻了吻他的唇，他擦着他的肩膀，双手插在他的黑发里，低低地呻吟着，同时把他的臀部朝上挪了挪。Draco不知道自己在做什么。他从来没有吻过任何人,更不用说和某人发生性关系,但他知道快乐，他也知道自己的身体,因为他花了无数夜晚触摸自己,呻吟着到达美妙的高潮，就像他想象Harry的大手在他的身上一样。现在捏着他的屁股的那双手就好像他想要占用很长一段时间似的,而Draco知道他想要的远不止一个“长时间”。  
Harry终于放过了他的嘴唇,开始亲吻他的脖子,他的手伸向金发尤物的腿,这使得他的呻吟声大了一些,并渴望着更多的美妙的新感觉,但是在理性的冲动下,Draco睁开眼,他看进他的双眼,深吸了一口气。  
“我得先告诉你一件事，”他说，咬着嘴唇，离开了他的腿，看着挂钟。和Luna的谈话持续了很长时间，天已经快黑了。当月亮在天空中出现时，他知道现在这种需要会变得强烈起来，而这正是他所想要的。Draco抓住Harry的手，把他拉到卧室，让他坐在床上，站在他面前。  
他深吸了一口气，脱下衬衫，露出苍白的身体，柔软而瘦弱。Harry可以闻到他身上的气味，更浓烈、更刺激、更诱人。就好像Draco需要被操干一样。他看着Draco的脸，当他开始解释成为一个Omega意味着什么，以及为什么他一直隐藏着这一切的同时，他脱光了衣服。  
他担心Harry会因为他所拥有的那令他排斥的身体而拒绝他。他现在屈服的原因是因为，用Draco自己的话来说，他“不想死的时候还是个处子，我不想到你死的时候我都还没有尝过你的味道”。然后…Well，在知道Draco有那种特殊的身体构造之后，Harry完全没有觉得厌恶，他感受到自己的欲望因此大大增加了。  
Draco赤裸着,为他展示着全部的作为一个Omega的身体,房间的微光使Harry刚好能够看到他完美的轮廓,他的胸部时起时落,阴茎部分变硬,他的睾丸应该在的地方和那个缝隙,Harry现在都知道了,这是另一个他可以全力沉浸在其中的地方。  
他不能再等了。Harry从床上猛的站了起来，用他那只完好的胳膊搂着Draco的腰，把他按在墙上，舐咬着、吮吸着他的嘴唇，他把他的整个重量都压在Draco的身上，一双大手抚摸着他柔软的身体，在他苍白的皮肤上留下痕迹。他攻击着Omega的嘴唇，然后再次回到脖子上，咬着，吸吮着，舔舐着那块苍白的皮肤，他在每一处肌肤上都做了标记。  
Harry把他压在墙上,他仍搂着金发尤物的腰,亲吻、咬舐、吸吮他的脖子然后移到他肩上,顺着脊椎来到了那个缝隙中,没有警告的,打开了他的臀瓣,他张开嘴,舔着他的裂缝和褶皱,Draco呻吟着,Harry能感觉到他舌头下的肌肉的松弛以及绷紧,接着他听到了响亮而渴求的呻吟。他更加用力的托住金发男人的臀瓣，留下了手指的印记，他舔弄着他的小穴，试图用舌头穿透他的身体，让他的口水流向他那湿漉漉的阴部，那里正滴着清澈的液体。Harry让Draco把小穴扩张，张开臀瓣，让开位置好让他的舌头往下舔，当他的舌头在阴唇间打转时，Draco发出更大声的渴求的呻吟，同时更多的液体流了出来。Harry来回舔弄着阴部和穴口，然后从屁股上抽出一只手，伸向那个金发男人的阴茎。他一边舔着，一边吮吸着，嘴里的唾液和Draco的快感混在了一起，顺着他的腿往下淌，这使得他更加湿了。  
Harry很高兴看到他湿漉漉的样子，他咬了一口他的屁股，作为回报，他的爱人又发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。他继续用他的手抚摸着，开始更经常咬他,听他美妙地呻吟,一遍又一遍,直到Harry用特别的力量咬了他的一边屁股,强到足以在上面留下印记,他惊讶地看到Draco颤抖的靠墙,握着他的手,兴奋的浑身湿哒哒的。  
Harry不想让他恢复过来。他站了起来，用一只手尽可能快地脱下裤子和内衣，俯下身来，嘴贴近金发尤物的耳朵。  
“你为这个等了很久，是不是……?像野兽一样被玩弄……只因为被咬了才出来，嗯?你经常梦到它吗?你有多少次梦过被人狠狠地操一顿?”他问，看见Draco想回答，但从他嘴里只发出了喘息声。“别担心……”Harry把阴茎贴在湿漉漉的阴道上，慢慢地滑了进去。“你要什么，我就给你什么。”他说着，迅速用力一挺，完全的钻进去了。  
Draco发出一声既痛苦又兴奋的喊叫，他用指甲紧紧抓着墙，同时向后靠在Harry身上，好像想让他再往里深入，这让他更加开放。一连串的动作发出了一种与湿气碰撞的悦耳声音，Draco希望他快点行动。  
“是的…我想要的…我想被像婊子那样干…我要你紧紧抓住我，把我操到晕过去……来吧,Harry……快……”Draco要求着，他无法克制自己顺从的一面，而且老实说，他甚至没有这个意思。他想要被这个人控制、占有和利用。这么长时间以来，他对于快乐的记忆已经不足以衡量他现在感到的快乐的数量以及内心的愉悦。“操我……”他说，把脸转向一边，想看看他。  
Harry没有等，他立刻就回应了他的请求。他抓住他的腰，迅速地把他的屁股掰开，猛烈地撞在他身上。这是无情的，每一刺都把金发男人向前推了一下。Draco呻吟着，把头靠在Harry的肩膀上。Harry紧紧抓住他的腰和胸部，他那只灵巧的手紧紧地捏着他的乳头，揉搓着。Draco享受着他被如此粗暴地对待，似乎这才能使他疯狂地表现出快乐。它是如此的强烈，如此的激进，如此的美好，以至于他开始感觉到极乐又一次在他的肠道里酝酿着。Draco一向喜欢有力而又彻底的方式，但他的手腕还不足以对付Harry给他的东西。他只是需要触碰，推一下，然后…  
“咬我…标记我……让我成为你的……”Draco在呻吟和极乐的喘息间低语着,当他感觉到Harry的牙齿在他的脖子上舐咬得厉害时,他到达他的第二个致命的性高潮。Harry在他的里面猛击着,Draco对此除了颤抖之外什么也做不了。他再次弄湿了墙壁,而他的肌肉因Harry的力量而紧绷。他又累又放松，但显然Harry并没有满足。  
黑发男人从他身体里退开，抓住他的手腕，毫不客气地把他扔到床上，但Draco很快镇静下来，他躺在床中央，张开双腿，向另一个人展示自己的身体，眼睛乞求着。Harry抓着他的大腿，再次滑进了他的身体，拉着它，无情地猛击着，他抓住他的双腿，几乎要把他从床上拽起来，这使他浑身发抖。  
“我的小龙……Aahh……我太想要了……你是，如此的放荡，你应该被人操到你应得的地步……我会进入你，让你全身都完全充满着我的到来……你无法想象……我有多…我多么想张开你的双腿，就这样抱着你，对我来说这太湿了……上帝啊……”Harry呻吟着，眼睛盯着他的。然后他放开双腿，一只手抓住他的腰，把他拉到大腿上，让Draco坐到他身上。Draco抓着他的肩膀，骑着他那粗壮的阴茎，感到高潮又要来了。似乎没有尽头，就像他只能从Harry那里得到越来越多的东西。随着一声嘶哑的喊叫，他又射出来了，他的阴道肌肉挤压得太厉害了，似乎Harry肺里的空气也被随之挤压了出来了，他同样使劲地挤压Draco，感觉他自己的欲望在跳动，里面的精液都流出来了。“这样…紧的……阴部……啊!Draco!”他大声呻吟，几乎是咕哝，沉浸在喜悦中，他的身体因为他的高潮的力量而颤抖。  
这是他一生中最漫长的几秒钟,他深吸了一口气,把Draco又放回到了床上,注视着金发男人看着他时那淘气的微笑,然后他退出了他。Draco转过身来，舒展着四肢,他的腿张开,用手指抚摸自己的阴部,挤压肌肉，让黑发男人能完美地看到精液从他身上滴落下来，Harry使劲咽了口唾沫，抬起一只手，把两根手指伸进他刚使用过的阴部，他的手粘满了Draco的液体和精液，完全湿透了，然后他把它们都塞进了他的后穴，直到最后，Draco发出一声响亮的呻吟，抓住了床头板。Harry抓住他的膝盖,向上推去，他再次不知餍足的穿透着他的阴道,用力而又快速彻底的操干着，而他的后穴被Harry的手指以最快的速度穿插着，就好像被他的硬挺捣碎成较小的碎片一般，来来往往几乎是猛烈的。Harry的另一只手拿着他的一个臀部，给了他一个完整的视角。  
Draco再也发不出尖叫的声音了。他也同样不再有呻吟的声音，他只是喘息着，因为他的高度敏感的身体被再次使用。他太兴奋了，以至于不知道该如何行动，如何反应，他只是喘着气，尽可能地呻吟，并鼓励他做得更多，给他更多，更多……当Harry从这两个地方进入时，他感觉就像到了天堂。不到两分钟，Draco又到达了极乐了，他颤抖着，呻吟着，感到泪水努力的顺着他的脸流下来，他的阴部和小穴在激烈的高潮中抽搐着，他再也无法支撑自己的身体了。一次的高潮伴随着另一次的高潮，然后再一次高潮，他们没有停止。他的身体很累，很疲惫，但是他毫不费力地就充满了快乐。他的双腿都滴着湿润的唾液和精液,他的阴部紧紧地缠在Harry好像是吸吮,周围开始摇晃,直到Harry也屈服于性高潮,三根手指深入他的屁股,一路推着他的阴茎,深深的埋在他的身上好长一段时间,然后他把他的手指从他的身体里拿了出来,抱着他的腰。接着又从身体里退出他现在已经疲软了的阴茎，倒在他身边，他累得无法思考。  
Draco倒在床上，浑身颤抖，喘着粗气，脸上却带着愉快的微笑。他舔了舔嘴唇，把一只手举到Harry的下巴上，用大拇指抹了抹他的下唇。  
“我爱满月。”金发尤物说道，拖着一只手拥着Harry的身体，眼睛睁得大大的，因为他感到Harry的阴茎又硬了起来。  
“我也是。”Harry笑着说，然后俯下身去要了一个吻。

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①这段Savages中的歌词翻译源自网易云的@YourLadyship  
> ②原文是satyriasis，色情狂。我实在拿不出手orz  
> ③原文："Thewe'sh a lot of noise..."  
> ④原文："We'll shee a WEAL BIG lion!"小孩子口齿不清搞不来orz


	2. 【哈德/授翻】Crescent Moon新月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry过着一个相当好的生活，自从他发现了自己是一只狼之后，也在他经历了此后发生的一系列事情之后。事实上，好这个字已经不能精确地定义他的生活。他对所有的感情都在正确的位置感到欣喜，也对世间万物最终都会各归其位而确信不疑。或许是因为这个发现，他得到了他一直想要的：和他的朋友，同事，也是现在的男朋友，Draco Malfoy在一起。  
> By:PollyWeasley  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370159（来都来了，顺道拐个弯去给太太点小红心呗）

Harry过着一个相当好的生活，自从他发现了自己是一只狼之后，也在他经历了此后发生的一系列事情之后。事实上，好这个字已经不能精确地定义他的生活。他对所有的感情都在正确的位置感到欣喜，也对世间万物最终都会各归其位而确信不疑。或许是因为这个发现，他得到了他一直想要的：和他的朋友，同事，也是现在的男朋友，Draco Malfoy在一起。他们在一起已经两个月了，自那以后，他们一直在努力弥补他们那段没有触碰，没有亲吻，没有拥抱的时光。  
Harry在大学呆了一整天后回到家里，心里想了想。他不能总在这个领域工作，虽然图书管理员的服务无聊的不行，但这是必要的，他不能总指望Draco为他做这种事。  
当他打开前门时，一切都处于黑暗之中。  
“Draco？”他叫道，把背包放到沙发上后，走向了卧室。他打开起居室的电灯开关，向楼梯走去。今天是周二，Luna在周末的时候带走了Saturn。他们还有几天的时间直到周四的满月为止，而Luna决定和她的孩子在一起一直到下个周末。Xenophlius住在城区里，他爱他的孙子，所以Luna希望Saturn也能花些时间和他的祖父在一起，尽管Xenophlius并不赞同Harry和Luna围绕着孩子建立起来的联系。  
Harry爬上了楼，看到卧室里有昏暗的灯光。他走过去，站在门口，看着床上凹陷处的唯一居民，忍不住轻声的笑了起来。今天的天气很冷，Draco至少包裹着两条毛毯，他的膝上放着台笔记本，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，喝茶时几乎没有眨眼。关着灯，那人戴着耳机，Harry唯一能看到的就是当他小口喝着马克杯里的茶时眼里光线的变化。  
“忙得很？”Harry在门口问道，Draco迅速的抬起了头，对他没有听到或者闻到另一个男人的气味感到有一丝惊恐，他按下电脑上的空格键暂停视频。  
“...现在几点了？”过了几秒钟后Draco问，他意识到手中的半杯茶已经冷了，在茶变得难以吞咽之前，他决定一口喝完。  
“快八点了。你晚餐吃了吗？”Harry问道，他走进卧室，脱下鞋子和外套，因为他不想听到任何的抱怨，所以他把鞋子摆在正确的位置，并将外套挂在衣架上。两个月前，他们决定睡在同一间卧室，他们的大部分的东西都在这里，尽管金发人儿一半的衣服仍在另一间卧室，因为他们的壁橱实在没有多余的空间了。  
“还没有，”Draco用手捂住眼睛。“我以为还六点左右呢...”他把膝上的笔记本移开，从裹着他的毛毯里出来，双脚轻轻的踩在地板上，试着不去感受起身的寒冷。他只穿着一条短裤，上身套着Harry的一件衬衫，又大又暖和。他微笑着走近Harry，给了这个浅黑肤色的男人一个拥抱，轻啄他的嘴唇。“很高兴你回家了...我想死我的宝贝啦...”  
“你想我给你做晚饭，是吗？”Harry问道，扬起一只眉，他看到Draco的笑容更大了，他轻拍着Harry的肩膀。  
“要快点儿啊。我饿死了。不过你在做饭之前可以先洗个澡，我准了，”Draco说道，伸了个懒腰，回到了床上，再次用毛毯把自己包的严严实实的，戴上了耳机。  
“你在看什么？”Harry问道，脱掉他的衣服，拿起一条毛巾，他知道他不会从他的男朋友那里得到一个渴望的眼神，因为Draco太关注这个设备了。  
“Doctor Who，”Draco说，把笔记本放回膝盖。“我就结束这一集；去做饭，好了叫我，”他漫不经心的挥挥手，按下播放键，舒服地窝在他的毛毯里。  
“专横，以自我为中心，”Harry咕哝着，把毛巾挂在肩上，走进浴室。  
“我爱你！”Harry在关门前听到了这句话，然后打开了水龙头。他轻轻的笑了笑，开始洗澡。他没有抱怨他必须要做饭和料理厨房。Harry知道如果他让Draco去做这个，他可能会去做，但也可能会引发一场火灾，而Harry不想冒每周都要换一个炉子的险。  
他洗了一个热水澡，刮了胡子，毫不担心的光着身子走出浴室——他瞥到Draco瞪大了盯着屏幕的眼睛，拇指按着另一个拇指，这是他焦虑时常做的动作。Harry穿上一条运动裤—红色格子呢——一件白色的衬衫，走到厨房开始做晚餐——意式鲜虾炖饭（shrimp risotto），希腊沙拉（Greek salad）和橙汁三文鱼（salmon with orange sauce）（预先做好的，但也很好吃）。Draco又开始吃肉了，不过吃得很少，基本上只吃海鲜和鸡肉—或者当他抑制不住内心深处的肉食者本能时，他会吃一个夹着四个肉饼的超级汉堡，Harry只要一有机会就鼓励他这么做。总之，现在，他做了一份美味又健康的没有肉的沙拉以防Draco没有心情吃海鲜。  
当一只手穿过他的手臂，顺走了沙拉里的小番茄时，Harry惊讶了一下，他转过身，看到Draco以一种毫不纯洁的方式把它塞进嘴里，笑着咀嚼着，汁水从口腔迸发，轻轻淌过嘴唇。现在不是满月，但也接近了，而这一幕让Harry感到些许的温暖，即使是在这样寒冷的日子里。  
“你花了好长时间。一集都结束了，我还饿着呢，”Draco说道，深深的看了眼他的男友。Draco也受到了接近满月所带来的影响：在Harry身边时身体很容易热起来；有一股强烈的想要挑逗他的欲望，让Draco屈服、把一切都交给他，每一天都是。自他醒来的那一刻起，他就希望能被他填满，他甚至还能闻到Harry高兴的气味。Draco舔了舔他被番茄的汁液弄的湿漉漉的嘴唇，坐在柜台边的长凳上——当他们就一个人在家时，他们通常在这里吃饭，这样桌子就不会因为要坐两个人而显得空荡荡了——然后从意式炖饭里捞出一只虾，连着拇指尖和食指一同塞进嘴里，舔着它们之间的奶油，这让Harry缓慢的咽了口唾沫。  
“你在挑逗我，是吗？”Harry声音嘶哑地问，一手拿着勺子，另一只拿着沙拉锅，Draco低低的笑了笑。  
“我什么时候没有呢？”金发人儿说道，轻拍Harry的下巴，接过盘子，开始上菜。“最难的部分是你意识到了，puppy.”  
Harry转了转眼睛，开始洗脏盆脏锅，把Draco为他们准备的多余的食材放进冰箱。这已经成为了一种惯例，他们每晚都做，除了现在没有了Saturn跑来跑去的小脚以及他持续不断的问题，而那时Harry会试着把他拉离炉子，Draco则会边将盘子端到桌上，边设法回答孩子提出的问题，  
晚餐很安静，没有任何问题，Harry无法控制的看着那个小混蛋露出半个笑容，先是逗弄，然后是大笑，手指卷着一缕Harry乱乱的头发，抚摸着他的肌肤，然后他放出一句尖酸的评论，而Harry知道那不是他的真心话，它们存在的原因只因为Draco淘气的天性罢了。  
有时候Harry怀疑Draco是不是真的来自狐狸的部族，但他那种恼人又以自我为中心的个性又不可能不让人喜欢，因为同时，Draco也很体贴，关心他的恋人。尽管Draco更喜欢用动作而不是言语来表达。  
吃过晚餐，他们洗了盘子，进入卧室。Draco快速的洗了个澡，因为他一整天都赖在床上，没怎么动过，Draco结束了淋浴，穿上了和之前一样的衣服，除了短裤。然后他将位于墙的右侧床的前面的电视的HDML电缆连接到了桌子上的电脑里，在电视上接着看起了晚饭前的那个电视剧。他们半躺在床上，盖着被子，互相挤着对方。Draco完完全全的被第十二任博士勾走了魂，眼里丝毫没有掩饰对他的热情。Harry只能跟着Draco一起看，不久之后，他开始觉得无聊困乏了；不是因为这个系列很无趣，而是因为他不知道发生了什么，每当他想问一些事的时候，他只能得到一声暴躁的‘shh!’。  
而这意味着他的思想开始漫游在其他更有意思的领域上了。Harry的一只手伸进了Draco的衬衫里，轻微的来回移动，他试图边动边把注意力集中在电视上，但当他通过触摸感受Draco的肌肤时，Harry很快忘记了自己本来的意图。他抬起头，盯着Draco的脸，Draco仍全神贯注的看着屏幕，尽管他的嘴唇微微张开。Harry把手移至Draco的肋骨，接着又下移到他短裤的束腰带上，然后再次上移，这使他的男朋友呼吸变得重了一些。Harry决定不看电视了，他也不想让这个金发人儿再看了，所以他在床上动了动，到达一个好位置，开始缓慢的轻吻Draco的脖颈，手也上下移动着。  
“Harry...这个剧集...”Draco试着说话，但Harry通过他皮肤的寒意和声音的语调明白他也想要。  
“我们可以晚点再看...”Harry说，抬起手以圆周的动作轻抚着Draco的一只乳头，使他软软的呻吟出声，Draco更多的露出他的脖子。Harry利用他的优越位置，更猛烈的吻着Draco的颈项，胳膊紧紧的环着他的腰，动作安稳有力，即使这样有点难。尽管现在还没到满月，但伴随着他的渴望，再加上强烈地欲望都使他屈服。想让他成为他的。  
Draco推着Harry的肩膀，坐到他的大腿上，Harry并没有反对。他托住他的臀部，亲吻Draco的嘴唇，坚定而又轻柔地捏着他的臀瓣。他的嘴唇吸吮着Draco的，就像一个知道自己想要什么的人一样，他轻柔的用舌头舔舐、吸吮、噬咬着Draco的下唇，然后将舌头滑进了他的口腔，缓缓掠过他的口腔内壁，品尝着对方唾液的味道。这不是一个狂暴的，充满欲望的吻，但也不是平静的吻。Harry紧搂他男友的腰，吻得稍微慢了些。Draco发出细碎的呻吟，轻柔而又几不可察。在氧气被耗尽之后，他们终于离开了对方的嘴唇。Harry垂下手，覆上Draco的臀部，Draco环着他的脖子。他两腿间热乎乎的勃起贴着Harry的阴茎，压着他的腹部，Harry可以感受到Draco已经兴奋了多少。  
“脱掉你的衣服，”Draco说道，拉扯着他的衬衫。Harry很乐意服从他的话。他借着电视的光，对上了Draco的灰色眼睛，里面充满着愉快。Harry脱下衬衫，也趁机脱了他男友的。他们互相抚摸着对方滚烫的身体。Harry推挤着Draco的臀肉，带着更多的激情和欲望，亲吻着他的双唇。  
“小龙...”Harry轻声呻吟着，Draco把手伸进他的头发中，拨弄着他的一缕缕发丝使他抬起头，以一开始并不存在的欲望吻住Harry的嘴唇，让他呻吟的更大了些。“你...你想要...”  
Draco看着Harry，贴着他的嘴唇呼吸，双手依旧费力的穿插于墨黑的鬈发中。他咽了口唾沫，舔了舔嘴唇，松开了Harry的头发，抬起身子，两脚挨着Harry腿的两侧。他抓着短裤的松紧带，连同裤子一只脚一只脚的褪下，扔到床的另一边，然后完全起身。Harry从头到脚的观赏着他，将目光聚集在他的性器，又长又红，顶端微微渗出液体。在电视光下，Harry可以看到他腿间的潮湿，一根光滑的线连接他的阴道和大腿根部。Harry的心跳为此加速，一股强烈的欲望吞没了他;想要品尝他，将嘴贴进他的身体中，舔掉他的每一滴快乐。  
“你觉得怎么样，Harry？”Harry听着他男友的声音，目光上移至他的脸。Draco得意的笑着，他知道这个对Harry的影响。  
“老天，小龙...你真的要杀我...”Harry喃喃道，Draco微微一笑，手向下勾去，扯掉Harry的裤子，让他和自己一样赤裸。  
他把它们扔到了地板上，爬到了Harry的腿上，灰色的眼睛盯着绿色的，接着下滑到他坚硬而又粗大的微微跳动的阴茎上，两边的双球紧缩着。天气很冷，不过他极端的兴奋。Draco知道Harry有时会失去控制，怎么高兴怎么来；但Draco也喜欢这么玩，让Harry在得到他想要的之前彻底为之疯狂。  
微笑着，Draco对着Harry的性器吹了口热气。Harry呻吟着，性器痛苦的跳动着。他伸出一只手抚向了Draco金发，Draco打了下他的手，晃晃食指表示不。  
“还不行...我想再玩会儿，”Draco说，在彻底含住Harry的阴茎前，笑得更开了。“尽量不要射的那么快...我想感受你在我体内的感觉，”Draco张开了他湿漉漉的，几乎要滴下津液的嘴唇，吞下了Harry阴茎的一半。舌头包裹着粗大的阴茎，他低低的呻吟着。Draco喜欢这个，喜欢感受它血管的轮廓，喜欢在他重复着同样的动作时，龟头压迫着他的喉咙和下颚的感觉，例如Harry愉悦的苦甜味混合着自己唾液的味道，Harry的气味，还有他的呻吟...Draco爱看他失去支配的样子，不受控制的呜咽和移动，仅因为是他。因为他的唇，他的舌，他的喉...Draco闭上眼，咽得更深。他能感觉到自己抽动的阴茎，要求着被关注，但他对自己全身心投入的动作太兴奋了，膝盖跪在床垫上，手支着Harry的大腿，撅起屁股，诱人的展示着自己，这使Harry变得更加的疯狂，因为他不能看到他的全部。Draco的双腿张开，身体颤动着，邀请着被尽快的填满。  
Harry将头往后仰，更大声的呻吟着，无法控制的将手穿插进Draco的头发里，帮他达到一个完美的节奏。当Draco快含到底部时，Harry能感受到他全身都在燃烧。他的气息不安而又绝望，呻吟像是被理智给缠住了，迷失了方向，卡在了喉咙某处。Draco的口腔很温暖，很潮湿，又滑又紧...每当他的龟头进进出出他的喉咙，他推挤的方式，带着唾液捅进深处又退出来时，Harry能感觉到那一双眼睛在看着他，那是灵魂的破坏者。Harry知道如果Draco可以的话，他一定会笑出来的。他也知道如果不是Draco的嘴被以另一种方式占用了的话，他一定会逗弄他的，而这会进一步的杀了Harry，如果他还没死。  
“Draco...Draco，过来我这里...”Harry设法说话，声音嘶哑。Draco的嘴从Harry的阴茎那儿移开，舔了舔湿漉漉的嘴唇，摸上Harry的大腿。他爬了上去，搂着Harry的脖子，大方的亲吻着他的唇。Harry还深陷于Draco会骑着他的阴茎的狂喜之中，但Draco却推开了他，他转过身，膝盖贴着Harry的腰，手和胳膊肘挨着他的小腿肚，他完美的，挺翘的屁股离他的脸超级，超级近。Draco转过头看着Harry，尽管他只能看到一部分。他动了动他的臀部，伸展着双腿离Harry远了些，一只手支撑着自己，另一只伸进他的大腿根部，用两根手指插进他渗出液体的阴部，一直深入直到吞进第二个指关节。Draco呻吟着，在里面搅动着他的手指，然后他抽离了已经湿漉漉的手指，还带出些里面的液体，向后移去，手指一根一根的插入他的穴口，用手指操着自己，他呻吟的更大声了。  
Harry不能移开他的目光。他目不转睛的盯着那些手指，就好像它们在诱哄他也做同样的事一般。Harry想也没想，拿开了Draco的手，用腿把他勾近，脸紧贴着他的屁股，嘴巴覆上他的穴口。当Harry试着将舌头挤进紧绷的内壁时，他的下巴轻蹭他的阴部，弄湿他，使他因自己的舌头而目光闪烁，流下津液。他垂下嘴唇，舔舐着Draco的全部快乐，舌头轻易的滑进Draco的体内，打圈舔着，迷失在因取悦爱人而获得的愉悦中。  
Draco试图控制自己的身体，但当有张嘴在你的体内把你搞得一团糟时，这显然是不可能的。他对一切都很敏感；Harry的手推挤着他的腿，嘴唇吻着他的肌肤，吸吮舔舐着Draco认为自己永远都不会碰的地方。他的舌头不断刺激着Draco的敏感带，使Draco的腹部收缩。Harry做的太过了，当他再次像要不够似的舌头伸进他的体内时，Draco微微前倾，尽管他并不想这样。他永远都不会满足。他总是痛苦并绝望的渴求着更多，更多。他的嘴发出狂热的呻吟，响亮，而又极度渴望。他的眼中噙满兴奋的泪水，全身因快感而震颤，他感觉一股热流自深处涌来，尖叫着，他喷了出来。  
“啊...！Fuck！是-是的..更多...更多，更多，更多...噢，fuck-啊！”他几乎听不清自己的声音了，像是迷失了一般是的。他的眼睛因高潮而有些迷茫， 他的性器硬的不行，只要轻轻的一碰，一握，他就会带着全部的快乐射出来，但Draco想要伴随着Harry在他体内兴风作浪舌头，他的嘴唇，牙齿以及唾液而高潮。他呻吟着，Harry张开他的双腿，吸着他的屁股，咽下他的爱液，口腔分泌出的唾液滑过他的双腿。  
他专注于用舌头扩张着Draco，一只手放开压着他的腿，伸出两根手指插进了他的阴部，和他的舌头一样来回移动着，Draco达到了高潮。剧烈的快感伴着一声嘶哑的喊叫占据了他的全身，他的阴茎跳动，射出一股白浊。他的身体滚烫，湿润，肌肉颤动着，他攥着Harry的手指，他知道他的性器也渴望着进入。  
Harry不能再等了。他挺起身，半跪着拉过金发人儿，四根手指一齐插入他的身体，掐着Draco的腰，俯身亲吻着他的后颈，一寸一寸的上移至他的耳朵。他的勃起在他的臀部间摩擦着，蹭着他穴口流出的液体，使他感到炙热难耐。  
“快点...进来，Harry...”他低声说，身体还因刚才的高潮而发抖。虽然Harry还想继续挑逗他，不过他已经忍到极限了。他猛地一推，将性器整根埋入Draco温暖湿润的阴道。Draco紧紧的抓着床单，呻吟的更大声了，轻微而又尖锐的疼痛在里面压迫着他，但他不在乎。他被另一个人占有时，他所能感受到的只有快乐。他不想被人支配，不想像满月时那样对人俯首听命，但他能感觉到一种欲望，一种想要得到Harry所能给予的一切的渴望。他喜欢被彻底的打开，填满。尽管他们做了很多，但这还不够，也不是那么的容易。轻微的烧灼般的疼痛促使Draco叫嚣着想要更多。  
“好...紧...”Harry贴着他的耳朵低语，开始动作，退出又挺进。最初他们做的很缓慢，随着快感的逐步积累，Harry移动的速度也越来越快。“我爱死你了...在你的里面...那么的深，感受着你推挤着我...包裹着...我...嗯...我想要深深的埋进你的体内，我的小龙...”Harry挑逗着他，轻咬他的脖颈，舔舐他的肌肤，在上面吸吮着，留下一道道很快就会变成紫色的吻痕，而他会在第二天醒来，再次缓慢的亲吻着它们。  
Draco闭上了他的双眼，让自己沉浸并颤抖于Harry的声音、他的身体、温度、亲吻和噬咬中。那些抽动使他的快感进一步的扩大，就像在他的腹部形成了一个泛着涟漪的小水坑，但他还想要更多，更猛烈，更重。  
“我想要...换一种...”他要求着，不知道该怎么说。即使在一起两个月了，他还是会觉得窘迫，当现在还不是满月而他的身体想要控制时。“从...后面...”  
听到这个请求，Harry的脸颊有些发热，但他的嘴唇还是咧出了一个微笑。他从Draco身体里稍微退开，没有停止撞击。将两根手指伸进Draco的口腔里，然后带着津液抽出来，插入他收缩着的入口，使他因双倍的快感而尖叫。  
两个地方被同时操干着，Draco只能看到闪烁的星星，他晃着脑袋，几缕汗湿的头发黏在了眼睛上，汗流浃背。他既满足，又渴望着更多。  
“Fuck me...Fuck me，Harry...快点...”他几乎无声的要求着，但Harry选择耐心的花费时间扩张他，让他能准备好。尽管他自己也很着急，不过他还是从不同的地方同时抚摸着他，带给他美妙的快感。  
没有多等一秒，他把他已经湿透了的性器从Draco的阴道退出，手指拿出穴口，想了一下，捞过放在床头柜的一罐润滑剂，涂抹在性器上，缓慢的推进Draco紧致的小洞里，他们都想从打开和被打开中获得快乐。Draco发出一声痛苦的呜咽，尽管他们之前也这么干过，但还是很痛；不过感受Harry的性器进入他的过程很美妙，一厘米一厘米的往里伸，使他的肉穴伸展着，不断的深入直到他感受到深色皮肤男人的睾丸贴着他的阴道。Draco小幅度的扭动着，纵然还有灼热和不适感，他还是让Harry继续，这就是他想要的。他想要猛烈的，充满占有欲而又野性的感觉。Omega性征仍存于他的体内，他想要感受他的Alpha的烙印，感受它对全身的影响。Harry再次抱了抱他，带着深沉的欲望亲吻他的脸颊，下巴，脖子。里面太紧了，还有些疼，但，这也是如此的美妙。他喜欢深埋进他小龙的体内，那里紧的要命，他很难控制自己不射出来。Harry想尽可能多的看金发人儿高潮。他没有多想，Harry俯下身，牙齿咬住Draco的脖子，用力的挺进挺出。Draco因快感几乎哀嚎了起来，手臂无力的垂在床垫上，他试着想不失去自我，但他显然做不到，在屁股被抬起时。  
当Harry后退时，他拉过Draco，让他坐在自己的腿上，向后靠着他的胸膛，金发人儿眼里只能看到星星。Harry坚硬的，粗大的性器还在他的体内，正好压着他的前列腺，他抓过他的头发，露出下面的脖子，对着那块皮肤又亲又咬，同时下体深入的贯穿他。  
他的另一只手握住Draco的性器，剧烈的，毫无节奏的撸动着。Draco发出响亮的呻吟，身体在Harry的猛刺中颤抖，它们几乎在体内成结...几乎...几乎...刺痛感遍布全身，他的乳头在没有被触碰的情况下僵硬而通红。  
“射出来吧，Draco...该死的...射在我周围...我正把你当婊子一样操呢...尖叫着我的名字射吧...”Harry在他耳边嘶哑的低语，Draco再也听不到更多的话语了。带着大声而又绝望的喊叫，他射了，发着抖，紧缩的小洞几乎压着Harry的性器，他在床上射出一道长长的白浊，整个身体像是灼烧一般，窜动着快感。当他认为结束了时，Harry哑着声，收紧手臂，射进了他的体内，滚烫的液体瞬时填满了他，尽管没那么突然，但接连不断的性高潮还是带给了他致命的快感，一次接着一次，使他浑身湿透，汗流浃背。在他的Alpha怀里，他感受着致命的快感。  
在这次高潮后，Harry只觉他的头脑放空，他设法坐起来，怀里仍紧抱着Draco。他的性器在Draco的身体里跳动着，射出最后的精华。他试着呼吸，试着想些什么，然后他闭上了双眼，几乎就要昏睡过去。在Draco爬出他的怀抱下床时，他马上醒了。  
“Dray...?”Harry呼唤着，盯着金发人儿大喘着气的样子。他的身体微微前倾，两腿张开，露出Harry留在上面的指印，他的两个洞都变得红肿敏感。几滴粘稠的白浊缓慢的从他的小洞里渗出，沿着大腿，流过覆盖着透明而又厚实的液体的阴部。  
“你射的太多了，Harry...我真的需要洗个澡...”金发人儿说道，越过肩膀回看他，给他无辜一个天真的笑容，然后走进浴室，就好像他什么也没做一样。Harry别无选择，只好跟着他一块进了浴室，和他在淋浴器下，在亲吻、笑声和挑逗中再做一次。他们在滚烫的热水中呼吸碰撞，身体靠在湿漉漉的墙壁上紧贴着彼此，在正确的位置上感受着美妙的感觉。  
洗过澡后，他们穿上衣服，又换了张床单。紧挨着躺在床上，疲惫而又餍足。而直到这时，两人才终于意识到电视剧还在电视上播放着，他们并不知道发生了什么事情。  
“明天继续看...?”Harry问道，嗅着Draco带有标记的脖颈，抚摸着他的肚子。  
“嗯...”Draco困倦的想着，用遥控器关上了电视，抱着他的男朋友，舒服地依偎在他的胸膛，听着雨水拍打窗户的声音。“明天听起来不错...”他同意道，坠入甜美无梦的睡眠中。

Fin.


	3. 【哈德/授翻/mpreg】Tea makes it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By:pollyWeasley
> 
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752994（来都来了，不顺道拐个弯去给太太点小红心吗）
> 
> 夜里，Saturn正在哭。Harry和Draco走进他房间看看他怎么了。
> 
> ps：渣翻译，有几个句子翻的并不是那么准确，因为在下水平有限orz
> 
> pps:虽然打着mpreg的tag，结果居然一笔带过了www
> 
> 另外，这里的哈利在镇静中还让我觉着有点皮（？）
> 
> 嘛~总之
> 
> 阅读愉快！！

Draco的眼睛睁的大大的。他坐在床上，耳朵灵敏的微微抖动着，他试图靠自己仍然困倦的脑子找出噪音的来源。

“什么...？”一旁传来Harry迷糊的声音，他坐起来问道。

“是Saturn.他在哭，”Draco说着，爬下床，向门口走去。

Harry跟在他后面来到了Saturn的卧室，Draco并没有理会他。他正盲从着他那疯狂叫嚣着让他快点到他的小家伙身边去的本能。这不是Saturn第一次在晚上哭，但这是他第一次没有跑去找他爸爸或者是Draco.

“Turi，宝贝，怎么啦？”Draco问，蹲在Saturn的床边，这个快四岁的男孩抽了抽鼻子。他面朝下的躺着，豆大的泪珠从眼里淌出。

“我肚肚痛...”

“痛多久了，伙计？”Harry问，轻抚男孩的后背。

“从我...我醒来...还有现在痛，daddy...”Saturn试图解释，现在他们不得不处理这些信息。

“已经是第二次了，Harry.”Draco抬头看向他的未婚夫，Harry茫然的耸肩。“我想他病了。我们现在应该带他去看医生。”

Harry看着Draco，就好像他判断得太快了，他又低头看了看Saturn.

“要不要去厕所，Turi？”Harry问。

“嗯，”男孩儿答道，两眼因为疼痛而紧闭。“但...但太痛了，daddy...”

“我猜他大概吃了什么他不该吃的东西，”Harry得出结论。

“可我们吃的和他一样啊。我没觉得哪里不舒服。你呢？”Draco疑惑的说。

“我也没有。我在想是什么引起的，”他看着Saturn，梳理男孩儿的黑发。“你现在想去厕所吗？也许会不那么痛？”

Saturn望着Harry，大大的蓝眼睛因泪水而闪闪发亮。

“好，但你能叭呜（抱）我吗？”

“当然，小家伙。”Harry伸手轻柔的把他抱在怀里，走向卫生间。

Draco站在后面思考着。他决定必须做点什么，他下楼来到厨房，心不在焉的揉着自己的肚子。Draco并不是真的在想他肚子的小宝宝，它比上个月圆了点，不过身上的低睡衣下摆仍能好好的覆盖住它。Draco拿起水壶，试图回忆他们这天都吃了些什么，那样他就可以搞清楚Saturn究竟怎么了。

几分钟后，Harry出现在厨房里，而Draco正在给Saturn的茶降温好让男孩儿可以直接喝。

“好些了吗？”Draco问道，递给Harry一个马克杯。

“嗯，他不哭了。尽管肚子还在痛。”Harry告诉他，两人走向Saturn的卧室，给男孩儿送茶。

“我想是牛奶的缘故，”Draco停在走道上，看着Harry说。“上一次他喝的时候，我们还吃了披萨。”

“你认为他是过敏？”Harry若有所思的问。

“是的。这可以解释他为什么会腹部绞痛，”Draco又开始向前走，他用脚踢开Saturn虚掩着的卧室门。“嘿，宝贝，我给你带了茶。”

Saturn正面朝上的躺在床上，他循声坐了起来。

“我屁股痛。”男孩儿平静地说，正在喝茶的Harry为此咳嗽了一下，他试图去控制住自己的笑声。Draco给Harry肩膀来了一下迫使他噤声。

“没事的，宝贝。它一会儿就不疼了。来点儿茶让你不高兴的小肚子安分下来吧？”Draco建议道，递给Saturn他的塑料杯。男孩儿两手捧过，小口啜着试温，同意的点点头。

“当你在嗯嗯的时候屁股也会痛吗，Ondie②？”Saturn问，Harry在他身后放肆大笑着，Draco不得不死咬住自己的嘴唇。

“会啊，有时是这样。另外，如果你爸一直笑的话，他的屁股也会痛的。”Draco假笑道，扬起眉毛看向Harry.

“对不起，blondie.我忍不住。”Harry像绵羊一样温顺的说。

“你明明忍得住，而且你会痛的，”Draco暗暗的威胁，把目光移回到Saturn身上。“而你...也许你以后得减少牛奶和奶酪的摄取了，Turi.”

“为什么？”Saturn问。他爱披萨和热巧克力。这件事会变得很难弄。

“因为它们可能就是让你肚肚痛的原因。明天我们带你去医院，如果医生说你不能再喝牛奶了的话，那你就要停止喝了。知道吗？”

Saturn低头看他的杯子，沉思着，点了点头。

“要是不喝牛奶，那我还能吃披萨和冰淇淋吗？”Saturn问道，Draco点头。

“我们会搞定它的，伙计。”Harry安慰说。Saturn把手里的杯子还给Harry，他的眼皮下垂了一点。

“你现在好点了？”Draco问他，Saturn把自己塞进Draco怀里，点点头。“那晚安，小家伙。你一觉醒来会好很多的，好吗？”

“好的，Papa，”Saturn睡眼惺忪的说，Draco的脸上绽放出巨大的笑容，他看向Harry。这不是Saturn第一次叫他爸爸，但它是如此的罕见，Draco能感觉到他的心比先前还要温暖膨胀两倍之多。

“晚安，Turi.”Harry说，他们一块儿离开了Turi的卧室。

“你听到了吗，Harry？Turi叫我papa！”Draco惊喜道，在离一楼还有点距离时，蹦了下来。他们进入厨房，将杯子放在水槽里，Harry微笑着。

“不要为此感动哭了，Ondie.”他开玩笑道，Draco翻了翻眼睛。

“我只是怀孕了，才没有过度情绪化。”

“你的眼里开始噙眼泪了，不是吗？”

“F**k you，Potter.”

“爱你，宝贝儿。”

Fin.


	4. 【哈德/授翻】A day out in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco和Harry带Saturn去海滩。
> 
> By PollyWeasley
> 
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911004（来都来了，不过去给Polly点小红心吗）

宛如身处火炉一般。尽管车里的空调还开着，但打开车门就像一场噩梦。Harry试着不去想天气有多热，他们正在努力找一个可以停车的地方。显然，世界上所有的人都抱着同一个享受阳光和高温的想法聚集此地。

“我们到了吗，daddy？”Saturn问，小腿不知疲倦的在儿童座椅上晃来晃去。

“我们到了。只是还差一个停车的地方。”Harry答道。Saturn望向外面，眯起眼睛看远处的海洋。

“这是个坏主意，”Draco说，似乎是第八十次的，Harry深深地吸了口气。他本想在海边度过一个愉快的一天的，不过Draco每五秒就抱怨个不停让这件事变得有点难。“要是我中暑了怎么办？”

“你不会的。”Harry总算停好了车，他拿下车钥匙。

“我有小宝宝了。而且我一直都很热，”Draco面色不悦的看着Harry。

“有孩子之前你也很热啊，这个温度你不会有事的啦，因为我带了一把太阳伞、毛巾、水、冰和碳酸饮料。更何况我们在海边，海风哪儿都刮着呢。”Harry解释说，走出驾驶座，拉开后座的车门好让Saturn从儿童座椅上下来。

“Ondie①会因为小宝宝生病吗？”Saturn好奇地问。尽管Draco给他施加了不小的压力，Harry还是笑了。

“不呀。他没事的。小宝宝也一样。”Harry说。在Draco的几次抗议后，他们涂好防晒霜，朝海滩走去。Harry一个人提着所有的东西，他可不想因为落了什么而再次回到车里。让Draco分担点？请原谅，这位可是名戏剧女王啊。

不过说句公道话，今天确实很热，但在Harry固定好太阳伞，在沙滩上铺好毛巾那样他们就可以有地方坐后就好多了。海滩上的人很少，他们和自己的家人玩的太开心，并没有注意到Harry他们的到来。Draco坐在一块毛巾上，抓起一瓶水一口气干掉一半。Harry蓦地感到有些内疚，他亲了亲Draco的头顶想缓解他的不适，哪怕只是些许。

“为什么你不脱下你的衣服？我们在沙滩上啊，每个人都穿着泳装。”Harry建议说。

“我怀孕了，Potter.如果我脱衣服，他们会注意到我的肚子的。”Draco帮着Saturn脱下他的衣服。这男孩在还没出门时就迫不及待的想跳进水里了。

“你才两个月呢。没人会发现的。如果我还不知道这件事的话，我也不会的。”Harry脱掉身上的衣服仅剩下一条黑色泳裤。在Draco气呼呼的看向别处之前，他注意到他的目光在自己身上停留了一会儿。

Saturn丝毫不关心两个成年人的争吵。他举起双臂，跳到Harry跟前。

“举高高，daddy！举高高！”

“你太大了我抱不住你，Saturn.你都快四岁了！”Harry说道，Saturn噘着嘴。

“抱，daaaaddy！”Saturn倔道，Harry叹了口气，一只手托着他的屁股，轻松抱起了他。

“你真的不想脱下来吗？”Harry问Draco，Draco抬头看向他，微微一笑。

“去你的海里吧，Potter，趁Saturn还没兴奋过头。”

Harry笑了笑，就像执行命令的走了。他们并没有游的很深，因为Harry不想在Saturn身上冒任何险。他们在海里玩了很长一段时间，直到Saturn的鼻子在防晒霜的保护下还是变成了粉色才决定回来。

Saturn最先跑向Draco，Harry紧盯着他的儿子以防他摔倒。他浑身湿透，泳裤黏着大腿，湿漉漉的头发贴在前额和脖子上。Harry摇了摇头想甩掉一些海水，Saturn在太阳伞下看着他，也跟着晃晃脑袋，这让Draco忍不住说了他几句。

“表歉，papa，”Saturn带着歉意说，但他很快就忘记了这茬，转而翻找他们装在野餐篮里为他特制的三明治。

Draco叹息着，抬头望向Harry.带着无奈的微笑，他站了起来，脱下了他的衬衫，换上泳衣。这只是一块面积不大的布料，只遮住了必要的部位。即使Harry知道他怀孕了，可想要看到他隆起的腹部还是不大可能的。Draco瘦极了，肚子上凸起的那条小曲线看上去就像是他自己的胃。Draco走近Harry，给了他一个啄吻。 

“现在该我了。你说动我了。”Draco说着。向海走去。

Harry情不自禁的盯着他的屁股直到Draco浸入水里，藏住他身上最完美的部分。Draco没过多久就回来了，他湿透了，看上去也美味极了。Harry扼制着想要把他就地扑倒的冲动，特别是在Saturn为做沙堡又蹦跳又兴奋的时候。

他们两人在接下来的一个小时里帮Saturn堆出了有史以来最漂亮的沙堡——Draco负责用贝壳来装饰城堡，而Harry只有在Saturn需要翻一桶沙子而自己又翻不动时才派上用场。

他们回到家时天几乎全黑了，阳光只照亮了一小片天空。Saturn在儿童座椅上睡的正香，Harry被晒黑了，Draco只有鼻子和脸蛋有些发红。

“总的来说...我喜欢海滩。”Draco宣布道，Harry露出微笑，一边开车回家，一边轻柔的抚着他的腿。

“我很高兴你喜欢。那，下个周末我们还能再来吗？”Harry问，Draco哼了一声。

“一百万年后都没门，Potter.今天已经够了。谢谢你的好意，但是不，谢谢。我觉得我身上到处都是沙子。”

Harry大笑着，Draco也跟着笑了起来。是的，Harry想。我也喜欢海滩。


End file.
